Insensitive
by steshin
Summary: [oneshot] Meyrin sure is lucky to find herself on a date with Athrun. But that will only be after she sees his true colors. What does this night have in store? Spaghetti sauce and muddy shoes are some to mention. [AU, I guess]


A/n: You're all probably wondering where I've been, seeing as I'm not keeping stories updated. Well, it's a busy month in school and I've got projects and crap eating away the minutes. Student Affair's 53rd chapter still needs some bugs worked out.

Anyway, after finishing watching Destiny, I have to burn up my frustrations with Athrun in Destiny. No offense out there. I'm an Athrun fan but 'sigh' did not love his performance in Destiny. Meyrin Hawke is gluing pleasantly on me. Look, I'm not coupling Meyrin up with Athrun. To me, Meyrin is the lil sis Athrun direly deserves.

So all the ill feelings I had for her? Gone are those days.

Well…let's not dawdle and waste any more perfect time. This story is dedicated to **chaosgate** at LJ, seeing as that's the only person whom I always seem to chat up with at LJ. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny and neither do I own the song "Insensitive" Forgot the artist to that song though, so if you know, tell me okay?

* * *

_Insensitive _

_by_

_steshin_

_

* * *

__How do you cool your lips?_

_After a summer's kiss_

Meyrin Hawke took out her lip-gloss from her small purse. Looking at her reflection, she saw ruby red hair falling on her shoulders instead of the usual bouncy pigtails, light make-up on her face and a stoked expression. She wore a lovely lilac dress that reached one inch above her knees.

She couldn't help but smile a pink smile, courtesy of mentioned lip-gloss, she looked different; she looked completely new. In fact without the pigtails and the childish attire she usually wore, she looked mature. And that's how she wanted to look tonight. She wanted to make a very good lasting impression. Why, you ask?

_How do you rid the sweat? _

_After the body bliss_

Because she had a date with Athrun Zala and the thought of a shared candlelit dinner with just them made it hard for Meyrin to suppress her giggles of girlish delight. Meyrin couldn't wait for this night to begin. Athrun Zala was the boy of his dreams and now that he had broken up with his girlfriend, Cagalli, two weeks ago, she now had the chance to get together with him. Every girl wanted her manicured hands on him.

_How do you turn your eyes?_

_From the romantic glare_

But then if that was the case…why did Cagalli break up with him? And before her, Lacus, who had also cut it between them? It made everyone wonder really. But Meyrin shrugged those thoughts off, not wanting to spoil the lovely night that would come.

_How do you block the sound of a voice?_

_You'd know anywhere_

Then, the doorbell rang. And Meyrin knew what that meant. "It's mine!" She shouted as she rushed from the bathroom, nearly falling down the stairs because of the cursed heeled sandals. Lunamaria was about to open the door before Meyrin pushed her off. She knew she'd have to say the biggest apology to her older sister but at least she managed to get to the front door.

_Oh, I really should have known_

_By the time you drove me home_

She took a cleansing breath before she turned the knob and welcomed in his handsome face. Meyrin's knees felt very weak, seeing Athrun Zalas's face smiling down at her.

"Hey," he said.

Meyrin was dazed before she could speak. "Hi."

_By the vagueness in your eyes_

_Your casual good-byes_

After that scenario, they drove off to a seaside café, which had the most remarkable view on the ocean. As they came inside, Athrun Zala took his seat not minding to pull the chair for Meyrin, but Meyrin excused that, no big deal.

_By the chill in your embrace_

_The expression on your face_

The waiter came to their table. He was about to ask Meyrin for what she would like to order before Athrun cut in. "We'll have two plates of spaghetti. Hold the garlic bread."

The waiter raised his brow at him. Meyrin sucked on her lower lip. Telling herself dismissively that Athrun is more familiar with this place, so he knew what was best, no big deal.

_That told maybe you might have_

She was sure he didn't mean to be rude by not asking her what she wanted. Like she had told herself mentally, he knew what was best not that he was trying to be…what's the word?

_Some advice to give_

Insensitive.

_On how to be insensitive_

After dinner, Meyrin couldn't help but notice Athrun staring at her and she had to blush. "What?" She asked him, question pointing directly to his staring. He blinked a few times and gave a potted plant his attention. "Erm…umm, nothing."

_How do you numb your skin?_

_After the warmest touch_

Meyrin blinked at his sudden awkwardness. She then excused herself to the Ladies' room to reapply her lip-gloss. But on her way there, people seemed to be staring at her. Some looked like they were trying to hold back their laughter, others snickered. What was so damn funny?

_How do you slow your blood?_

_After the body rush_

When she faced herself in the mirror in the Ladies' room, she now knew what was behind the behavior of the people outside. Spaghetti sauce. Spaghetti sauce on the corners of her lips and on her chin. She looked absolutely ridiculous! And Athrun didn't even tell her!

_How do you free your soul?_

_After you've found a friend_

After screaming in her head and stomping her own foot hard, she forced herself to take a very deep breath. Forcing herself to believe that Athrun was probably too embarrassed to tell her about the sauce on her face, she placed a strained smile on before washing the sauce off. It was no big deal.

_How do you teach your heart it's a crime to fall in love again?_

After the not-perfect dinner at the café, they had to walk back to his car. Athrun was walking ahead like he had forgotten he was on a date. And to make things into an even tastier cake of nasty goings-on, it seemed that the restaurant had activated the sprinklers earlier when they were dining thus making the grass and soil…wet.

_Oh you probably won't remember me_

_It's probably ancient history_

Everything was muddy muck. And poor Meyrin! Or to be more specific…poor sandals!

Unfortunately, Athrun didn't seem to notice her, erm, disadvantage. So Meyrin had to walk behind him, every step difficult and muddy. How convenient of Athrun to pick a place such as this where the parking lot seemed outta reach and had such poor pavement!

_I'm one of the chosen few_

_Who went ahead and fell for you_

She gritted her teeth in seething anger.

_I'm out of vogue; I'm out of touch_

_I fell too fast, I feel too much_

It seemed like an eternity but she made it. Oh wait, she was on a date. So technically, they made it. Gee…how could Meyrin possibly forget that she was on a date.

_I thought that you might have_

_Some advice to give_

_On how to be insensitive_

Athrun turned off the alarm on his convertible, and before Meyrin got her bum on the driver seat, Athrun asked her the inevitable…

_Oh, I really should have known_

He looked at her feet then at her face. "Meyrin could you put your muddy shoes in the trunk?"

_By the time you drove me home_

…of a jerk

_By the vagueness in your eyes_

_Your casual good-byes_

Well that topped the icing on the bad night.

_---_

_By the chill in your embrace_

_The expression on your face_

Lunamaria was just reading an article about the diseases you could get from making out from her teen trashy magazine. The doorbell rang and when she answered it, she was surprised to see her younger sister earlier than expected. It was like what? 8.30.

She also saw a cab drive off, meaning she wasn't dropped off by Athrun.

_That told maybe you might have_

"Mey, why are you back so soon? I thought you relished the idea of being with Athrun." Did Athrun turn her down or something? Meyrin just smiled heartily as she stepped into the domain.

"Luna, I'm in the mood to watch a good movie. Wanna go to the Cinema?" Meyrin still smiled brightly.

Lunamaria slightly gaped before mouthing an "Okay."

"Cool." Meyrin made her way to the staircase. "Just let me put on some shoes."

"Shoes?" Luna was stunned as she realized that Meyrin came home barefoot, seeing as her feet were completely naked when Meyrin climbed her way upstairs.

_Some advice to give_

When Meyrin came up to her bedroom to put on a pair of shoes, she was grinning ear to ear. She was happy she showed that jerk a piece of her mind.

Although, she did pity Athrun's car…that mud stain will be hard to get from the driver seat but other than that…no big deal.

_On how to be insensitive_

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the OOCness. This was made out of my frustration towards Athrun. But after a few days, I'll cool off. steshin, over and out! Sorry if you didn't like it, but I did!


End file.
